1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a decoder, and more particularly, to a decoder with an improved bit error rate (BER) and apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Iterative decoders perform iterative decoding on input data for a default number of iterations and transmit data resulting from iterative decoding to a Reed-Solomon (RS) error correction code (ECC) decoder. The RS ECC decoder performs error correction on the decoded data from an iterative decoder.